Too Beautiful
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Hermione thought she was in the perfect relationship. Then the beatings started. Now, Hermione's trapped in an abusive relationship that she can't escape. Well, not without a certain Ferret, she can't. Based around the song 'Too Beautiful' by He Is We. ONESHOT. COMPLETE!


**St. Johns is a Hospital in Surrey by the way, just to clear that up, because a lot of people have been asking XD**

**So this one might be a little bit dark and horrible, and some people might hate me for who I have made the villain in this story, but this will be the only time he is seen like this in my stories… promise :)**

**There is a reason for the 'villain' in this story to be acting the way he is, which will become apparent later on in the story so please read that part before you get upset with me for not depicting him nicely.**

**Oh, and I've edited a load of things XD**

**Summary: **_The was is over, but __Hermione is still fighting. She thought she was in the perfect relationship. Then the beatings started. Now, Hermione's trapped in an abusive relationship that she can't escape. Well, not without a certain Ferret, she can't._

**Chapter Written: **_6th February 2012_

**_Title: _**_Too Beautiful – A One Shot_

**_Pairing: _**_Dramione (Draco / Hermione)_

**_Setting: _**_Hermione's Apartment / St. Mungos / 12 Grimmauld Place / Park / The Burrow / Ministry Of Magic_

**_Anti: '_**_Villain', Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy._

**_Pro :_**_Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger. Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood._

**Characters: (In Alphabetical Order By Last Name):**

_Hermione Granger, Gregory Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy [Mentioned], Narcissa Malfoy [Mentioned], Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley [Mentioned], George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Blaise Zabini_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter World, or Dramione, or Too Beautiful by He Is We... I just own the computer I typed it on :D_**

**_~.~_**

_**~Too Beautiful by He Is We~**_

Hermione fell against the wall with such a force that her legs fell from under her, knocking her to the floor. She gasped in pain as she cradled the arm she'd fallen onto, cowering as close to the wall as she possibly could.

He grasped the back of her shirt and pulled her to her feet once more. She hung limply in the air, refusing to allow her left ankle contact with the ground so close below. His breath smelt of beer and cigarettes, and she just managed to prevent herself from reacting to the stench as it swirled up her nose. He shook her a few times, hissing words of distaste in her ear, before slamming her into the wall once more. She stared into the blue turned black with anger eyes and whimpered.

"Please..." she sobbed, "Please, please, please, please."

"Please... what?"

"Let me go!" she cried, "Please, just let... me... go!"

He turned his lip up in disgust and anger, "Only whores beg." He released his grip on her collar and let her fall to the floor, "I'm going out."

He grabbed his coat from the hanger, where he had placed it less than ten minutes ago upon his return, and stormed out of the house, locking the door and snatching the only set of house keys that hung on the hook.

Hermione whimpered, lying on the floor where he'd left her. She felt herself drift, sleep trying to overcome her, but she refused. The last time that happened, she awoke in a hospital bed, doctors and nurses surrounding her, ordering her to tell them what happened.

_I fell down the stairs._ That's what she told them. _That's why I hardly ever wear heels._

That was an adequate answer for most of them. A few sent them the look of pity, guessing as to what had really happened. Harry, who had found her, didn't believe this story one bit, considering he had found her unconscious in the kitchen, lying next to the gas cooker, which had been on the highest flame.

In all honest truth, she had fallen down the stairs, but only because she'd been pushed... and then dragged into the kitchen where she was kicked a bit more before he'd left to meet his buddies at the pub.

He'd turned the gas and fire on as high as he could in the hope the house would be blown up with her in it.

If she and Harry hadn't arranged a time to catch up before hand, she might have been dead.

Hermione stretched her arms out to lift herself slowly off of the ground. She hissed as the pain ripped through her forearm. The bone was broken, there was no doubt about that, but her wand was upstairs, locked in the small safe _he _had provided for it.

She had to heal it the Muggle way.

Slowly, she dragged herself into the kitchen, using her good arm to pull herself and her good leg to push; it hurt too much to stand, she knew that from previous experiences.

The First Aid kit was in the cupboard under the sink, and Hermione was relieved that was where she had hidden it all those months ago. She pulled it out and quickly zipped open the little pouch, pulling out the gauze and the bandages. Gritting her teeth, she used her good hand to push the snapped bone closer to its original position, letting out the quietest of squeaks she could allow. Ignoring the pain, she wrapped the bandage tightly around the wrist, almost cutting off the blood supply. Once it had been tightened and secured, she started on the ankle.

After the bones had been tended to, she glanced over her face in the reflection from the toaster. Not too bad this time. Today, her throat had taken the worst damage. His hands were now outlined in bruises, looking like a sick tattoo embroidered onto her skin.

Her lip was cut, and her left eye was slightly swollen. Her nose looked broken and her hair was sticking to her scalp with blood. She felt dizzy, but sighed once more and got back to work.

She'd have to wear a scarf for the week, and make up an excuse about the eye... walked into something perhaps?

They all knew she was 'clumsy' at work, and this would just add fuel to the fire.

She was just adding another butterfly stitch to the cut on her lip when she heard the familiar pop of apparition in the living room.

"Hermione?"

_Shit, _she groaned, _Shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit!_

"Hermione, I know you're home, it says so on the Weasley's clock. The Floo wasn't letting me through…"

_Of course it wasn't..._

Hermione growled quietly and tried to dig herself closer into the ground, away from view.

"Hermione?" He was starting to panic now... He'd walked in on situations like this, and they always had a bad result.

"I'm in here, Harry." She called out as strongly as she could. She couldn't bear to listen to her friend panic like that, "Kitchen."

There were a few moments of silence before she heard the slow, heavy footsteps approaching.

Then there was a gasp.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" he cried, rushing to kneel beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine and dandy thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes. He pulled out his wand and swished it over her broken form.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," he whispered in fear.

"Yes, I know Harry," she gestured to her head, "I can feel it."

He was shaking, his green eyes wide with shock, misty and glassed over, "No, internally. Really badly bleeding. Hermione, you need to get to a hospital."

"Alright," she muttered, "I'll go to St. Johns, just help me up."

"No, Hermione," he grabbed hold of her hand, "Ready yourself,"

They disapperated with a pop.

**~What Kinda Man Lays~**

**~His Hands On The Woman He Loves~**

**~Calls Her "Angel"~**

**~And Shows No Remorse~**

**~And The Blood~**

**~He Covers Her Body In Bruises And Scars~**

**~You Don't Understand Just How Beautiful~**

**~You Are~**

"I need a healer over here!" Harry was holding Hermione's limp body in his arms. He should have remembered. It was bad for someone to apparate when they had serious wounds, they could splinch or worse.

This had definitely taken a turn for worse.

"Healer? Please?" He screamed out.

An elderly looking woman rushed over, quickly, trying to take Hermione from his arms. He held her tighter, moving her so he held her bridal style. She beckoned him to follow her to a room not far from the entrance.

After placing her down on the bed, he glanced around at all of the other women lying in the beds alongside her. None of them were as bad as Hermione was, but still all damaged. Harry furrowed his brow, looking as to what Ward they were in. He found no signs; it seemed to be a secluded, hidden room of some sorts.

"Woman's Welfare Ward," whispered a voice behind him. He span round to find the source of the familiar voice and came into contact with the same tall, blonde, steel eyed boy he had called his enemy in childhood.

"Malfoy?"

"Healer Draco Malfoy, if you will, Mr. Potter."

Harry just stared at the former Slytherin.

"Healer Malfoy, you're needed at Bed 9."

"Of course," Draco nodded once to Harry and walked briskly past him to Hermione's bed. Hermione's face was swollen by this point and covered in blood, "What happened?" he asked the nurse.

Harry stepped forward. "I don't know for sure," he growled, "But I know this has been happening for a while. When I got there, she was trying to bandage her ankle and arm, most likely broken, and she had severe internal injuries, as well as bad bruising and bleeding from the head."

"Abusive boyfriend or husband?"

"Fiancé." Harry flinched at the thought. Why Hermione had agreed, he had no idea.

"Recent engagement?"

"Yes."

Draco nodded once, and began casting a variety of spells. Harry was pulled out of the room by another Healer and asked a variety of questions, name of patient, age of patient; reason she was there, relation to patient.

Harry stood patiently in the hallway, waiting for some news, any news, about his best friend's welfare. It wasn't long before Draco returned.

Draco took the chart off of the Healer that had been questioning Harry and instantly skipped to the second page.

"So what are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Working," he replied, filling out the page. He hummed quietly as he flicked through the rest of the pages behind before snapping the chart shut and placing it back into the other Healer's hands, "So how's the life of a chosen one been? Still with the she-weasel, or did you turn to the bossy know-it-all?" He sneered as he spoke.

Harry growled, "Do I look abusive to you?"

Draco tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you even bother to look at who you just treated?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did, I had to, did I not? The amount of damage on her face needed severe care."

Harry sighed and slumped back against the counter top, "That was Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "Granger? The know-it-all Gryffindor princess has an _abusive_ fiancé?"

Harry nodded silently.

"How could she of all people let that happen? She's supposed to have common sense as well as the intelligence."

"She fell in love," Harry replied, looking down at his shoes, "She thought he was in love with her too, and still thinks he is. She doesn't realise he's using her."

"Who is this boy?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and leant forward, "Patient – Healer confidentiality. Who is it?"

Harry shuffled on his heels, digging the toes into the ground and mumbling.

"Sorry?"

"Ron."

Both eyebrows shot up. "The Weasel?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "They started dating during the war."

Draco scratched the nape of his neck, "I heard. When did he… _change?_"

"The month after... My theory is that he's grieving over Fred's passing, and he blames her for it. She thinks he has the right to; she was present and didn't get him away from the wall in time."

"She's been going through this for a whole year? Was this the worst? She's never been here before."

"She refused to let me bring her, made me take her to St. Johns, a Muggle Hospital in Surrey where she was born. I found her once nearly dead, completely beaten to a pulp, left beside their gas oven, set on the highest flame. I got there just before the gas exploded. I managed to put the flame out and apparate her away from there."

"Apparation is bad for-"

"Someone with serious injuries who are not able to support themselves and prevent splinching, I know. But I had no other escape. We would both have been blown up had I not tried to take her out."

Draco pondered this quietly for a second, "And they managed to help?"

"Yes, she had to undergo surgery to fix the shattered bones that were threatening to pierce through her heart, but Muggles were surprisingly precise when it comes to cutting someone open."

They both stood awkwardly for a moment, just watching each other. Neither made a move to speak, but both were analysing the changes in each other over the past year.

"So… you're a Healer now?" Harry asked. Draco nodded once. "Why'd you choose that?"

"I spent my childhood watching my mother get beaten by my father. I decided that since I couldn't do anything for her at that age, I would help anyone else that I could."

Harry just nodded again and both men stood in another awkward silence. Harry shifted a bit on his feet whilst Draco just stood, staring at the man before him.

A plump nurse, who reminded Harry slightly of Molly Weasley, approached the two, "Miss Granger has woken up, and she's asking for Mr. Potter, sir," she muttered, "Is it deemed safe to allow him in?"

"Of course," Draco smirked, "He is the _Great Potter_, after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, entering Hermione's room with Draco following right behind him.

Hermione was propped against the headboard, flicking through Witches Weekly, which she had found on her bedside cabinet. When Harry walked in, she put it down.

Draco scanned the girl in front of him and furrowed his brow. She looked nothing like the Hermione Granger he went to school with. This girl had soft, withdrawn features, compared to the bright, fiery ones he remembered. Her hair was almost lifeless, no longer the full bush that stood around her head like a lions mane. She looked pale, lifeless, _broken._ Draco hissed to himself as his eyes caught sight of her still healing neck, the bruise thick and prominent against her pale, malnourished skin. From the shape of that bruise, it was obvious what had happened. Two thumbs were marked across the centre of her throat, and the other four fingers were branded onto the sides of her neck.

"Why did you bring me _here?"_ she growled, glaring at Harry. His eyes widened slightly.

"You needed the help-" he started. He was nervous and jittering slightly.

_So she hasn't completely lost her spark_, Draco thought.

"No, I didn't, I was doing perfectly fine." Harry took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out again. Draco shifted behind him awkwardly.

"Hermione, you were bleeding internally, severely. I had no idea what to do."

"Take me back to St. Johns again?"

"So they could cut you open and perform surgery on you to try and save you again, leaving you with another great scar down your side that will just get you into even more trouble with _him?"_

Hermione winced, visibly, "He wouldn't find out."

"He found out last time." Harry growled, "Why are you still with him?"

She shrugged, "I love him."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at this girl. She was so careless about herself. She was the kind of person who only kept herself alive for the happiness of someone else, and in this case, it was for the Weasel.

But there was something else hidden in her eyes that she hadn't said out loud.

_She's afraid to be alone_; Draco thought to himself, _she can't even bear the thought of being left alone. She's not over the war. She thinks they'll come back for her. She thinks he's trying to protect her by beating her to prove his strength..._

"But, Hermione, he doesn't love you…" Harry stopped what he was saying and gazed, wide eyes at the girls sitting in the bed in front of him. Her eyes were flickering with a fire that had been gone for so long.

The vase on the bedside table smashed. The windows shattered and Hermione looked like she was glowing.

Harry didn't even flinch.

Draco yelped, ducked and almost darted out of the room.

"Better?" Harry was looking straight at Hermione. She just stared at him back for a few moments before she broke down into sobs.

"What is wrong with me, Harry?" she murmured, "Why can't I leave him? Every time I try, I go straight back and just get hurt even more."

"It's alright to be afraid, Hermione, it's alright to ask for help. We can help you, all of us."

She sobbed harder as Harry sat on the bed beside her and caught her in his arms, pulling her to cry into his chest.

"We'll take care of you," he whispered, "You can come and stay with me and Luna. We'll take care of you."

She nodded, and curled up tighter. Draco felt slightly like he was intruding, but the chart in his hand was heating up with the information that was just coming back from the tests they'd sent off. He flicked open the chart to the very last page and read through the remarks. He gasped in shock and disgust at what this man had done to her.

"Healer Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione peeked up at him through the stands of hair that had fallen limply over her face.

He shook his head, "He… He…"

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. Yes, she remembered how horrible he was to her growing up, but there had always been _something _between them; glances across the Great Hall, back in Hogwarts, small smiles at each other when they'd been caught staring.

There was that one time he had kissed her, under the mistletoe on the Christmas, Sixth Year.

She figured she could use his first name now, and so she would, "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco glanced up at her. His eyes were glassy and he looked… scared. He looked like he wanted to run, but he held his ground, just staring at her. She smiled at him lightly, and he tried to smile back, but a tear nearly broke over.

Harry uncoiled himself from Hermione and took the chart from Draco's hands, reading aloud what had been written.

"_Severe damage of many internal organs, including the lungs, kidneys, stomach and womb. Unlikely to be able to support children in the future. Fifteen breaks, four in the right leg, three in the left wrist and eight ribs. Possible concussion. May struggle to breathe. Stitches placed in lip and scalp. Medical History Received from St. Johns, a Muggle Hospital, 6th July 1998, broken left wrist, both ankles broken, shoulder dislocated, miscarriage, [unknown]. 13th November 1998, broken fingers – 1st, 2nd and 3rd of left hand, 2nd, 3rd and 4th of right hand, right knee shattered, hip and pelvis snapped, concussion [car accident]. 25th March, broken jaw, damaged stomach, knife wound in stomach, severe internal bleeding [accident in the kitchen] April 12th, head wound, concussion, broken right foot and snapped left wrist, severe burns up right arm, [fell down stairs whilst escaping from a fire.]"_

Hermione bit back a sob. She'd heard all of it, especially the second sentence.

She would never have children.

She'd been pregnant beforehand, once. That was something the Doctors had kept from her.

She'd only ever slept with one person before then, and her eyes looked up to meet his.

Draco stared back at her, swallowing hard to keep the tears down.

During the war, he'd risked himself for her, throwing himself in front of his own father's line of fire. Hermione had taken it upon herself to heal him, and that had lead into a closer relationship between the two… and developed from that night into a baby…

She'd never told him that she was pregnant.

He asked her the silent question with his eyes, and she nodded before looking up at Harry and replying.

"I'll stay with you."

_**~You Are Too Beautiful~**_

_**~Your Heart, I Want Something More~**_

_**~Those Shades Of Blue On That~**_

_**~Face Of Yours Hide The**_

_**~Smile That Beats In Your Chest~**_

Hermione was released from the hospital a few days later and was taken back to stay with Harry and Luna.

Draco was assigned as the Healer to visit her every three days, to check on her health and progress, just like a doctor had been back in St Johns. But a wizarding Healer took up less time then the Doctor, which was a sad thing for Hermione. She'd grown to like Draco, his jokes, and his smiles, sometimes he'd kiss her forehead, or hand in a joking, playful way that Hermione melted at, and somehow, he knew how she felt, just by simply looking at her. She'd seen him write it all down on that chart.

He'd even figured out why she'd stayed with Ron.

He'd changed her perspective massively in the three weeks that had passed since she'd been admitted to St. Mungos. He'd helped her, acting like a therapist as well as a doctor, and that helped a lot. She finally felt like she could breathe, like it wasn't her fault Fred had been murdered, that it wasn't her beating to take.

That Ron didn't actually love her like she thought he had.

And she was starting to realise that she didn't love him either. She just needed to 'protection' that he never truly gave her.

But Draco could.

Harry and Draco had come to an understanding after a while, ignoring their past and developing a close friendship. In fact, Draco often stayed longer than necessary after a check-up to chat to them, join them for dinner, watch the football on the television, which Draco adored.

There was a close knit of friends, just the four of them. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Luna.

Throughout the whole of her time there, Draco would care for her and wait on her every move. She got frustrated with him rather easily, but she knew he just wanted to help her. That monster had killed their baby, and he would not allow him to get to her too.

Hermione had still not ventured out of 12 Grimmauld Place, where they lived now, and instead relied on Luna to fetch her things from the shops.

She hated doing that, but Luna loved being able to help… and Hermione was banned from leaving the house until Ron had been arrested.

Harry was still on the lookout for him, and a whole auror team was searching for him.

He seemed to have just disappeared.

Hermione had relaxed slightly, but he was still out there.

She'd been sitting in the window seat of her room, looking out over the park across the street, dreaming of being out there with the children, swinging on the swings, playing in the parks.

But she was afraid.

The Gryffindor Princess was afraid.

She was without a wand too. _He_ still had it...

The door creaked open. Hermione kept her eyes glued on the park, watching a young couple, about the same age as her stroll along the path.

They looked happy, like they wanted to be there.

That girl wasn't afraid, she looked free and happy.

Alive.

_Why couldn't I have been like that? _

Hermione sighed heavily, leaning into the body that was scooting her slightly further towards the window, curling up beside her.

"Are you alright?" the voice whispered, tickling her ears. She nudged him with her head slightly, before resting it on his chest.

"You're the healer here, you tell me."

"Hmm," he muttered, kissing the top of her head lightly, "I think you were watching that couple," he pointed out of the window to the very same couple that she had been watching, "and wondering why she's happy and you didn't get the chance."

"How did you-"

"I know you better than you think, Hermione."

They sat together, overlooking the park, just thinking. Before Draco spoke again.

"I've been thinking the same thing."

She turned to look up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You never deserved to be treated like this Hermione…" he whispered, burying his face in her hair, "He doesn't deserve you."

She smiled and turned to face him, straddling his lap and kissing him harshly, "Thank you, Draco," she grinned. She then tilted her head slightly and smirked, "I know something we can do to pass the time," Hermione whispered up to him. She pulled him off of the window seat and guided him over to the bed.

_~~Silence. That's all she heard; deafening silence. She called out his name again… but there was no answer…_

_She trod lightly down the hallway, glancing into each room as she passed by it, to check he wasn't there._

_She was just glancing into the bathroom when she heard a noise behind her.  
>She turned, only to fall into him. He caught her by her shoulders, gripping her so tight that she felt her circulation cut off. She cried out in pain, but he just chuckled.<em>

"_Ron, please," she whispered, trying to hide her fear, "Put me down."_

"_Why should I do that, Hermy?" he chuckled, spitting as he spoke._

"_Y-you're drunk…"_

"_You dare!" he screamed, slapping her across the face, "You dare make assumptions! You dare act like I am the villain here! I am not a murderer!"_

"_Who have you been out with?" she whimpered. She already knew the answer; this was always the reaction whenever he came back from a meeting with them. _

"_Goyle, Zabini and Nott. What's it to you anyway, Granger? Why do you care about my life so much? Out to kill _me_ too? Like you killed my brother? Like you killed Fred! You should have died in his place like the filth you are!" _

"_I know," Hermione whimpered, "I know, Ron, I'm sorry."_

"_If you were sorry, you would have saved him!"_

"_I can't change the past. I can't change what happened."_

_Ron stared into her eyes for a moment and she pleaded back. He pulled his lips back over his gritted teeth and snarled, slamming her against the wall. He slapped her across the face again._

_Hermione cried out._

"_Shut up, you heartless Mudblood!"_

_The words flew past her head. She'd heard them all before, that word didn't affect her as much as he wanted it to, but she didn't let it show._

_She sobbed quietly, tears streaming, nose running. Ron smirked, "Look at you. Look at how worthless you are." He pulled her away from the wall to slam her into it harder, "Look at what a disgrace you are. A Muggleborn murdered witch, who had to shag all of her teachers into getting good marks. Oh yes, I figured out your pathetic plan, you have no intelligence really. You're just an empty shell, wasting the precious air that we Purebloods breathe."_

_She shuddered as he leant forward, pressing his nose against hers and shutting his eyes, which had turned pure black with rage._

"_I've tried so hard to make you the person you're supposed to be. You're supposed to be loyal to me. You are supposed to listen to everything I say and do everything I want you to. But instead, you talk back, you put things off."_

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. He kissed her nose three times and stepped back._

"_Sorry doesn't always cut it," he sighed in boredom. He took her hand and led her into their bedroom. He pushed her down onto the mattress and pulled out his wand. "I hope you know, I'm doing this to help you, because I love you."_

_He cast the first spell._

_Hermione felt the gashes seep across her chest, splitting open the skin, tearing her clothes. He laughed gleefully as the blood started to soak through the linen sheets beneath her, but she held as still as she could._

_She let out another scream as he cast it again, this time on the tops of her thighs._

_He threw himself forward and gripped onto her hips, forcing himself upon her. His hands were too tight, and Hermione had no way of getting out of the vice hold. She cried quietly to herself as he forced himself inside of her, laughing at her painful screams._

_Eventually, he finished, pulling away from her, leaving her writhing in pain on the bed. Blood spilt from her stomach, chest and thighs. Ron scowled._

"_You've ruined my favourite shirt."_

"_I'm sorry," she whispered._

"_You will clean it for me." He grasped her wrist and pulled her from the room, not offering her any more clothing or to clean herself up. She followed him cautiously until he reached the top of the stairs._

_He stopped and looked towards her, pondering for a few moments over something Hermione couldn't figure out._

"_You know I love you, right?"_

_She nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling._

"_I'm doing what's best for you, what's best for the both of us."_

_Then he pushed her~~_

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock. It felt so real, like her was doing it all again.

An arm tightened around her waist and she cried out, leaping from the bed. She backed away slowly, until she was flush up against the wall.

"Hermione?" she watched Draco move with wide, fearful eyes, "Hermione, it's me, I won't hurt you." She turned on her heel and ran from the room, not caring how little she was dressed in.

_They'll all hurt you,_ a voice inside her head whispered, _they'll all hurt you. He was friends with Goyle, Zabini and Nott once too… he will hurt you. They'll get to him too. _

_They'll all hurt you._

Hermione dashed across the landing and down the stairs, flinging open the front door and running quickly across the empty street to the park. She sat under the climbing frame and sobbed into her hands. She didn't care about how little she was wearing, how naked she almost was. She curled herself up into a tight little ball and sobbed quietly, trying to block out the cold, bitter air that clawed at her skin.

"Did he hurt you?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione froze.

"Did he hurt you, Hermy? I'll kill him for you, I promise."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. _It's not real, _she thought, _it's not him, really._

He crawled beside her and pulled her into his arms. She sat, stiff and scared as he kissed her cheek, "Let's get you out of the cold."

_No! It's not him! It's not him!_

_But it is… _She shivered when his hand touched her shoulder.

_It's him._ She looked into those dull blue black eyes and screamed as he apparated them away.

**~When He's Done With Her Beating~**

**~He Just Stands A Side~**

**~Wipes The Sweat From His Brow~**

**~And Yells Over Her Cries~**

**~"You Don't Know What I've Been Through!"~**

**~He Yells And Says~**

**~"You Don't Know What I've Done For You"~**

**~And Hits Her Again.~**

When she woke up, her arms refused to move.

So did her legs.

She thrashed, afraid of what he had done to her. Turning her head, she was her hands secured to the headboard of the bed with rope. Real rope. The Muggle way.

She wasn't back at her apartment, she realised. The room was different. Shabby, completely made of wood.

_His_ room… his room back at the burrow…

He'd brought her to the _burrow?_

The room was silent. He wasn't here, that much was obvious. She thrashed a little more, but the ropes tightened around her wrists with each twist. She could feel the blood dripping down her arms from where they had cut in so tightly. She whimpered to herself; she'd be dead by dawn.

And she'd just run out on Draco.

She winced as she moved. Now that she was fully conscious, she was able to make out where her injuries were and to what extent they had been.

The only injuries she could detect were her wrists, and between her thighs, with slight bruising on her hips.

She stifled a cry.

So soon. So soon after the happiness she had found with Draco, after the warmth and love and affection and _pleasure_ he had given her just hours before. He'd broken that.

He knew… He'd been watching her. How else would he have known when she had left the house? He'd been there, the whole time. The moments when she thought she was something in the corner of her eyes, thought she saw him… It was true… it was him. He'd just been waiting for the right moment.

He'd watched her and Draco.

The sick _bastard_.

The door creaked open and he entered with a plate of meat. "Hey Hermy," he whispered, "I thought I heard you get up."

Hermione turned her cheek to him and sneered, something she had picked up quickly from being around Draco so much.

"Mum, George and Ginny all say hi," he whispered, "They hope you're well."

Hermione laughed harshly, "Did you tell them what had been happening?"

"Of course," he muttered, "Of course I told them. They know _everything_."

He released the ropes from her wrist with a swish of his wand and sat on the bed at her feet. She hoisted herself up into a sitting position and crawled as far away from him as she could in the small space.

The door opened again.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley called in. The lights were flicked on, and she could see three figures standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ginny? George?"

"Hello," George said coldly, "How are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's been too long, Hermione," Ginny scowled.

"It has," Hermione whispered. Something was not right here. Ginny, George and Mrs. Weasley never blamed her for Fred's death. They were always relieved that she had at least gotten out of there alive, instead of both her and Fred being killed.

Yet here they were, sneering and glaring at her.

Something was definitely not right.

They all approached her slowly, wands clamped in their fists.

"You removed her wand, Ronald?" Ginny growled.

"Of course. It's been kept in a safe for a good three months already."

Mrs. Weasley grinned evilly and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She was still bleeding heavily from the damage of the ropes, but the vice grip split the wound open further, deeper.

Ron grabbed the other wrist, and the same happened. Hermione cried out, a bright white light clouding her vision when the pain reached her brain, damaging her senses.

Someone raised their wand, and Hermione felt the slash across her chest.

It was happening again.

Spells were thrown from everyone. Gashes carved deep into every inch of her skin, and every so often, Hermione could make out the cry of Crucio before her body spasmed from the shock and pain that passed through her.

Then it just… stopped.

All of it.

Hands released her and backed into the corner of the room, except by her head, where Ron slumped to the floor.

Hermione watched him with cautious eyes, waiting for him to do something else.

His eyes snapped open, now a bright, joyful blue again. All evidence of the black clouded tinting had melted away.

"What? What happened?"

Hermione's eyes shot over to the other Weasley's.

Except there were no other Weasley's, just three men, stood, staring, grinning and some even laughing.

Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

They lunged forwards and tied him up beside her and stood gleefully around the two.

"What do you remember, Ronald?" Goyle snarled. Ron shook his head.

"Ever heard of the Marticio curse?" Nott laughed. Both shook their heads. A wild laughter erupted from all three men.

"The Marticio curse allows the caster to control a person, without them knowing it," Zabini smirked, "An upgrade on the Imperius curse, except this one, is not an unforgivable."

"Yeah," Goyle grinned, "Cause his uncle made it!" He pointed towards Nott who grinned triumphantly at the two lying on the bed.

Ron looked terrified, "W-what does t-that h-have t-to do with anyt-thing?" His eyes widened and Hermione's stomach flipped.

_He doesn't know._

"You've been under it for, oh, about a year now," Nott laughed, "Following our requests and orders on how to make your relationship with the Mudblood a success."

Ron's eyes widened as he took in Hermione's damaged form. He looked up at his hands, and noticed the blood that stained his skin where he had gripped her so tightly, "No…" he whispered, "Hermione… please… tell me I didn't…"

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes.

Her heart ached for him. As much as she loved him, she couldn't look at him. Any time she did, she'd remember the pain…

Even if it wasn't _him_ who did it, technically, it was still him… it was his body.

"No!" he screamed, "No!"

A tear fell from Hermione's eye.

"Yes, yes." Zabini smirked, "You did, many a time. Look at her," he laughed, removing Hermione's clothes with a flick of his wand, "Look at all the wonderful things that you've done to her."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks and she made an attempt to cover herself up. The ropes tightened again and she howled out in pain.

"No…" Ron whispered brokenly. He was following the scars that littered her chest, watching the blood drip from the new gashes. Hermione just stared at the ceiling.

He caught the sight of the handprints on her sides and her hips, handprints that matched the size of his hands exactly.

The bruising between her thighs.

"No!" he screamed, "I will kill you!"

_Unless they kill us first,_ she thought.

"Go ahead and try," Zabini smirked, "You have no wands, and you're bound by magic. You're about as powerful as a Muggle."

Ron thrashed against the ropes, his teeth clenched in anger.

Hermione's eyes flickered angrily.

"Let us go." She demanded.

"And why should we, Mudblood."

She smirked at them, a proper Draco Malfoy smirk. Her eyes flickered to the doorway and she growled.

Ron watched fearfully as her eyes blazed with fire, and a bright, pure white light emitted from her body so forcefully that the three men were flung backwards into the walls. The ropes that tied their hands to the bed posts were set on fire, burning rapidly, but the white flames never once burned the arms they held.

Shots of red light burst from the doorway, and the men were immobile, frozen.

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. He stood alongside Draco and Luna. He cast a Patronus and alerted the Aurors to what had happened whilst Draco pulled of his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

Hermione nodded, and shook her head all at the same time, before throwing herself at him. He held her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, promising to take care of her, promising her a better life.

Ron just stood on his side of the bed, watching. She was happy with Draco, he could see that. Draco would take care of her, he could see that too.

Ron's heart ached. He loved Hermione, but being with her… he knew she'd be terrified of him.

_And being with her would constantly remind him of what he'd done to her, even if he had no control._

Aurors apparated and disapparated into the room around them. A few questioned Luna, a few Harry. Ron was asked a few questions, but he wasn't of much help, after not having any memory of the year that had just passed. One of the Aurors attached a tracking device to him, to enable he was as safe as they had thought him to be previously.

After one glace over at the couple he had most likely put together, he apparated away.

No one even noticed.

_**~She Stands In The Mirror~**_

_**~She Looks Less Alive~**_

_**~She Lifts Up Her Shirt To See She Has Five~**_

_**~Branded Fingers On Her Side~**_

_**~She's Feeling It All Now But She Doesn't Cry~**_

_**~She Doesn't Cry~**_

Hermione stood beside her new husband at the table, holding a knife over the huge, chocolate wedding cake that had been made especially for her. She laughed as she slammed a piece into Draco's mouth before he opened it, but raised one eye brow in a 'do-you-really-want-to-go-there?' fashion. Draco smiled lightly, and held out a fork for her to take the piece as she pleased. She smiled kissing him once more and licking the icing from his lips.

The crowd cheered for them.

Everyone formed a line to congratulate the couple, smiling, complimenting Hermione on the dress she wore.

"You do look incredibly beautiful," Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek, "Too beautiful, actually. I'm rather terrified that someone's going to try and take you away."

"I'm yours, Draco," she countered, "No one could take me from you."

"Hermione?"

She turned quickly at the voice, and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Ron!" she hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek, to which he complied the same.

"Congratulations, to the both of you," he muttered, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled, nudging Draco's side.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He muttered. Draco was still wary around Ron, whenever he was around, after what had happened before.

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement to Lavender!" she grinned, patting his shoulder and winking playfully.

Ron laughed, "Um, thanks… I just wanted to give you this," he held out a long black box, "I found it when I was clearing out the apartment, and I thought you might want it back, considering it's been about, three years."

Hermione opened the lid slowly and squealed.

"Oh, Ron! Thank you!" she pulled the wand out and hugged it to her chest, "Thank you so much! I thought it was gone forever!"

Draco smiled at his wife's joy. The moonlight was hitting her perfectly and she looked positively beautiful. He kept his mouth shut though. This was Ron's turn to have Hermione's love.

"You're welcome," he muttered, accepting Hermione in the hug she offered. He shook Draco's hand and turned to leave.

Before he apparated away, Draco's voice stopped him.

"Ron. Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Ron hesitated. He eyes Draco up slightly. Despite the fact that he was happy that Hermione was safe and happy – if you love someone you should set them free – he still didn't like Draco.

But he could do this… for her.

"Sure," Ron nodded. Luna appeared from somewhere in the crowds and lead Hermione away whilst Draco approached Ron.

"Look, I don't like you, and I'm not happy about what happened between you and Hermione."

Ron opened his mouth to argue back, but Draco held up a hand.

"I know it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you anymore." Draco smiled, "But thank you for not trying to take her back from me."

Ron nodded, "She deserves to be happy, and if she can find that with you, I won't stop her."

"Thank you, _Ron."_ Draco laughed lightly.

"No problem, _Draco."_ They both patted each other on the shoulder and laughed as Hermione and Luna returned.

"You boys alright?" Hermione asked, her eyes flicking between them.

"Course," Ron smirked, "I was just about to go. Lavender's out shopping for furniature, and I'm a little scared what she'll pick."

Hermione laughed whole heartedly and hugged him, "Well, you'd best stop her then!"

Ron nodded and turned away, raising his wand. "Oh, and… congratulations on the pregnancy, I hope everything goes well."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you, Ron."

He swirled his wand and apparated out. Draco pulled her back into his chest, placing his hands on her stomach.

She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled, "Things had better be perfect from here on out." She laughed. Draco nodded, tracing a hand down her arm and across her stomach.

There were no bruises left...

They were finally happy.

_**~You Are Too Beautiful~**_

_**~Your Heart, I Want Something More~**_

_**~Those Shades Of Blue On That~**_

_**~Face Of Yours Hide The**_

_**~Smile That Beats In Your Chest~**_

**So… there you go :D I hope you like it… Please review and let me know what you think, what needs changing etc :D I'd be very grateful for that XD There are some little things I'm not all that happy with, but maybe if you tell me what you think about certain things, I'll be all like, yay :D I like it now XD**

**Anyway, yeah XD thanks for reading :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
